


Fly on the Wall

by yumbledore



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus just goes along with it, Canon Divergence, Choking, Consensual Sex, Enemies and Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Identity, Slash, Top Gellert, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumbledore/pseuds/yumbledore
Summary: When a wizard by the name Wulfric Wald gains political asylum in Britain, Albus tries to keep his distance… to no avail.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Fly on the Wall

**_WIZARD GRANTED BRITISH ASYLUM_**

_German wizard **Wulfric Wald** has been granted political asylum in Great Britain as tensions mount in Central Europe._

_Wald, 45, previously obtained and delivered useful information to British wizarding authorities pertaining to dark wizard **Gellert Grindelwald** ’s innermost circle. According to an unnamed source at the Ministry of Magic, Wald has partaken in Grindelwald’s rallies and secret meetings disguised as one of his acolytes for the past five years. _The Daily Prophet _has reached Minister of Magic **Hector Fawley** for further comments on the matter._

_“Extending a helping hand in need was only the natural thing to do,” Fawley tells our reporter with a modest smile. “Well, I did consult The International Confederation of Wizards first of course, and they were of the united opinion that we should prioritize Wald’s safety. The Muggle Prime Minister, bless him, has of course also been notified.”_

_Upon being asked to elaborate on the inside information Wald has collected in his time as a spy for the Wizarding ministries of the world, Fawley gives a measured reply. “We’ve found out a number of things about Grindelwald’s cause, followers, and of course of the man himself, but that’s unfortunately all I am allowed to tell you for the time being.”  
_

-

Albus folded his newspaper and looked at the moving photograph of the wizard above the article. Wald had a serious, unwavering gaze. He stared directly into the camera on a raised dais surrounded by a sea of reporters. Fawley stood by his side, hand clasped over Wald’s shoulder and, unlike Wald, turning his face this way and that to wave happily to the flashing cameras. Travers stood on Wald’s other side looking surly, which Albus found mildly interesting. With dark blond hair and a clean-cut debonair look about him, Albus had to declare Wald a handsome wizard by all accounts.

“It’s incredibly brave what he has done, isn’t it?” Minerva said to his left, setting aside her copy of _The Prophet_ to reach for her glass of pumpkin juice. 

“It is,” Albus agreed, folding over his own copy so that he wouldn’t have to look at Wald’s face.

“He must’ve found out _tons_ of important information... I’m sure many would’ve given their left hand to be a fly on that particular wall.”

Albus perched the tips of his fingers against each other and gazed up, his thoughts as foreboding as the dark clouds in the enchanted ceiling above them.

-

He didn’t actually want to be there, but Albus being Albus, he usually was invited to most events. Thankfully, the Ministry of Magic Christmas party offered plenty of interesting conversation and a delicious choice of food. It wasn’t so always. Some years Albus would attract a crowd of Ministry employees pushing very obvious personal – or less personal – agendas, and he’d be stuck in a loop of discourse that he’d have to talk himself out of before being pushed into another one just the same. Having a bird’s-eye view was incredibly convenient at these types of gatherings, and through experience Albus had learned which type of guests to seek out and which to avoid. Tonight, in particular, he was very keen to avoid a certain someone milling about in the crowd.

Albus was keeping a careful eye out while navigating around the mass of bodies to the open buffet. He’d just had a very pleasant discussion with Fleamont Potter about hair and whether the red undertone in his combined with Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion could explain why it was growing at such a rapid speed.

Selecting a few cream puffs onto his plate, Albus wondered if he should seek out his friend Elphias – he’d told Albus he’d attend tonight – or make his way back to Fleamont (whom Albus had left talking to someone he was fairly certain worked for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes), when he caught his name mentioned close-by.

“… Dumbledore was during his N.E.W.T.s. In terms of magical capabilities –”

The voice belonged to Griselda Marchbanks, who presently stood talking to Travers and Abraxas Malfoy. Abraxas had his body positioned in a way that suggested Griselda was intruding on his and Travers’ conversation and that he dearly wished for her to leave. Travers’ eyebrows were raised in judgmental skepticism as he listened to Griselda, but when Albus slowly made his way to them and Travers caught sight of him, his expression morphed into a kind of outraged derision.

“Well, well, well! Speak of the devil,” he exclaimed, cutting her off. “How does it feel to no longer be the man of the hour, Dumbledore?”

“Sorry?” Albus asked, smiling genially to Travers and nodding to Abraxas and Griselda in greeting as he joined their little circle. Griselda beamed at him while Abraxas merely bared his teeth.

“You’ve _surely_ been reading the news, keeping up with this whole Wald business like the rest of the Wizarding World? Or is keeping up to date below the Great –”

“I’ve been reading the news, yes.”

“Then you must know that _some_ of our kind are doing a more thorough job than others when it comes to assenting allegiance to the Ministry and protecting our most sacred laws.”

“But that’s a bit unfair, isn’t it, Travers?” Griselda piped up. “Albus is doing a marvelous job teaching his students to do the very thing you’re accusing him of not –”

“That’s not the point –”

“The way I see it –”

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Wald himself,” Abraxas interjected frostily, looking somewhere above Albus’ right shoulder.

Griselda, Travers and Albus whirled around. Wulfric Wald had soundlessly made his way over to their group, which Albus thought was wild considering he’d been certain the man had stood over by the fountain only a minute or so ago, in deep discussion with Fawley and a few witches with pens and notepads.

“Curiosity killed the cat, but I heard my name and couldn’t resist,” Wald smiled. He had a calm and controlled voice that made the hair on Albus’ neck stand on end.

Abraxas held out a hand. “Abraxas Malfoy, member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.”

“Yes, um,” Travers began, gathering his bearings as Wald shook Abraxas’ hand, “This is Griselda Marchbanks from the Wizarding Examinations Authority –”

“So lovely to meet you,” Wald schmoozed while Griselda enthusiastically shook hands with him.

“- and, as you know, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School, Albus Dumbledore,” Travers continued reluctantly.

Wald’s eyes snapped up to his, and Albus felt too warm in his skin all of a sudden. “It’s a pleasure,” Albus said as they shook hands.

“Oh, believe me, the pleasure is entirely mine,” Wald said, smiling mechanically. A Germanic accent tickled the end of his sentence. “Travers has told me so many interesting tidbits about you in the past few weeks.”

“You have, have you?” Albus asked Travers, not really as much out of interest as in an excuse to look away from Wald.

Travers scoffed. “Classified information, but if you recall our last conversation, I’m sure you get the gist.”

“A wizard of your caliber would undeniably be of great help in the war against Grindelwald,” Wald said in a serious voice, and Albus’ eyes were drawn to his again, like a moth to a flame. “I’ve read up on some of your work as well and – I have to say, I’m deeply impressed.” 

Travers looked outraged. “I don’t think –”

“Oh, Albus has always been academically inclined,” Griselda said. “I was just telling these two that I personally examined Albus in Transfiguration and Charms when he did his N.E.W.T.s.… Did things with a wand I’d never seen before.”

Wald turned to Albus with amusement dancing in his eyes. “Oh, I bet he did,” he said, and Albus turned scarlet, but it seemed like he was the only one in their circle to catch the innuendo purring through Wald’s voice.

Abraxas Malfoy cleared his voice to make his presence known. “Speaking of N.E.W.T.s and Hogwarts – as the Head of The Hogwarts Board of Governors, the spending cuts we’ve considered implementing –”

But Albus was tuning him out, too drawn into the silent conversation passing between his eyes and Wald’s.

-

Albus watched as Wald unlocked the door to his London apartment _and Albus could not believe this was happening_.

The apartment in itself was quite small, but Albus could tell that Wald had done his best to decorate the interior into something he could call a home, even if it was a temporary one. The walls were wrapped into a midnight blue shade and the furniture was of rich, dark wood. Bookshelves lined the walls, and there was a sense of organized cleanliness despite the cluttered desk and half-empty cup of coffee in the kitchenette. Albus could hardly believe it was a coincidence that he found the space so utterly charming.

Wald was standing right behind him. A sort of uncomfortable awkwardness had descended upon them the second Albus passed the threshold to the apartment. At the Ministry, Wald had engaged him into conversation all evening – asked him very specific questions about his articles and his work with Nicholas Flamel, and though Albus had been deeply uncomfortable by the intensity of Wald’s aura, he’d eventually caved in and happily given detailed explanations about his favorite subjects, though still remaining cautious. Wald seemed to have noticed this discretion in him, because suddenly he was laying it on a little thick with all the compliments and subtle touches, and try as Albus might, it was impossible for him to not lean into it, not after so many years of solitude.

As the evening stretched on and people around them were starting to make their leave, Wald very subtly used his silver tongue to ask Albus to come over to his apartment with the excuse of having a more in-depth discussion about politics, a subject they had barely breached. Albus, who prided himself on being calculated, immediately agreed without giving it a further thought. Now the impending consequences were hovering somewhere in the horizon before him.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

Albus turned to him, and the tension between them was palpable. Shadows caressed the crevices of Wald’s face, shielding his eyes from Albus. The only strips of light in the apartment came from the streetlights beyond the rounded windows. Albus doubted it was a happenstance that Wald hadn’t turned the lights on yet, so he shook his head slowly and then made his way over to the bedroom with Wald on his heels.

The first kiss between them was just Albus testing the waters. He stood before Wald, their faces so close he could hear the sound of him swallowing and see the bob of his Adam’s apple. It pleased him to know it wasn’t just him that was nervous, and it gave him the courage he needed to caress his fingers down his pointed chin and then draw his mouth onto his.

Wald opened up under his prying lips, letting Albus set the pace and deepen the kiss somewhat before withdrawing with a soft sigh. He opened his eyes and found Wald smiling before him. Albus couldn’t help but smile as well.

“May I?” Albus asked, brandishing his wand from his pocket.

“Please,” Wald answered roughly.

With a wave of his wand, their clothes vanished and then reappeared in two neatly folded piles on the armchair in the corner of the room. Albus carefully placed his wand on the credenza next to the armchair before turning back to Wald. There was a current of electricity sizzling between them now, and Albus’ lips tingled from their shared kiss. He could just about make out the contours of Wald’s body and Albus hoped the man didn’t hear the way his heart was beating itself senseless against his ribcage.

Wald bounded forward and recaptured Albus’ lips into a bruising kiss, and this time Albus let him take full charge. He cupped Albus’ face with both hands, turning his head to deepen the kiss. Albus slid his hands from Wald’s chest down to the hard planes of his stomach and settled them onto his waist, drawing his body close, thrilled by the contrast of the passionate kiss and the soft, almost reverent way Wald caressed his face and beard. Albus canted his hips against his, and Wald groaned into his mouth. He slid his lips down to Albus’ jaw and kissed down to his neck, brushing his lips over a pulse point and sucking in a bruise that made Albus’ chest heave.

Because Wald showed no inclination of discontinuing his trail of kisses downstairs, Albus firmly started pressing him backwards until they reached the edge of the bed. Albus had half a thought of pushing him down onto it when Wald, with a surprising show of strength, turned them around and forced Albus down onto the bed instead.

Albus leaned back on his elbows and watched as Wald sunk down onto the floor before pulling Albus’ body closer by the back of his knees. His eyes were set between Albus’ legs, his mouth ajar, and in the midst of the excitement and the spike of heat going straight through him, Albus found himself caught in the crossfire between right and wrong.

“Stop.”

Wald looked up at him, but Albus couldn’t quite make out his expression. 

Albus sat up properly. “ _Lumos_ ,” he said, and his wand lit up on the other side of the room, casting them in a glowing half-light. Wald looked confused. He still held on to Albus’ legs as if his brain hadn’t properly caught up with the interruption.

Albus swallowed and steeled himself for what he was about to divulge. “There’s something you need to know about me before we…” Albus trailed off, trying to read the sudden shift in Wald’s face.

“Yes?”

Composing himself, Albus said, “Some people in The Ministry of Magic suspect I am part of a secret society. Travers especially thinks that my goal is to take down the Ministry. He also thinks that my actual loyalty lies with Grindelwald and that I am secretly aiding his cause and, hence, support the upheaval of the Statute of Secrecy. All this –,” Albus held up his hand at this point because Wald showed signs of wanting to interrupt, “– bears little to no resemblance to reality, but I _am_ part of a secret society dedicated to taking down Grindelwald.”

“Albus, you don’t have to tell me this,” Wald said, his expression pained. “It doesn’t change how I feel about us doing this.”

“Furthermore,” Albus said, his voice much thinner now. “I have gained intel from my international contacts that a German squib by the name Wulfric Wald was murdered two months ago. His inexplicable early death was reported in a muggle newspaper along with a photograph of your face.”

An uncomfortably long silence fell upon them.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Albus said quickly. “I just wanted to let you know that I know.”

There was another beat of silence, then a slow smile. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you do. Otherwise I might just have spent the rest of my life jealous of a dead man’s face. _Nox._ ”

Albus sucked in a sharp breath in the same moment as the lit wand in the corner of the room died out, leaving the two of them in complete darkness. At first, neither made any move to continue their previous endeavors. Albus suspected the other was waiting for some sort of sign from him.

“I know I can’t see much of you, but could you transfigure back to –”

“It’s already done,” Gellert husked, and a thrill shot through Albus at the sound of the familiar, if deeper, voice. Albus blinked a few times in an attempt to adjust his eyes to the darkness swallowing them.

Gellert pressed his fingertips to Albus’ chest and Albus, who got the hint, leaned back to watch the dark form on the floor spread his legs apart and lean in. A full-body shudder rocketed through him from the first contact of Gellert’s lips against the top of his right thigh. Gellert kissed slowly downwards, leaving tingles in his wake. Albus couldn’t help the breathy sounds escaping his lips. When Gellert reached his knee, he switched over to the left leg, his tongue licking a long, swirly path from Albus’ left knee all the way up to the top of his thigh. There, he paused, observing the full extent of Albus’ desire while Albus’ heart thudded in anticipation.

Gellert took hold of the base of Albus’ cock and squeezed. Albus involuntarily keened, his elbows giving up on him so that he found himself on his back, blinking up into the ceiling. Placing his other hand firmly on Albus’ stomach to keep him in place, Gellert blew air on Albus’ cock, causing Albus’ eyes to flutter shut. Gellert’s hand at the base stroked Albus’ length once, his thumb brushing precum from the tip to lubricate the shaft on its way down. He then leaned down to kiss the head of Albus’ cock before taking it into his mouth.

“Oh Merlin,” Albus sighed, dazed, and Gellert let out a laugh that rumbled around Albus’ cock. It made Albus groan in pleasure, his hands searching for purchase in the bedspread around him.

Gellert sucked at the head before gradually taking more of the length into his mouth, his tongue pressing on the vein of the underside of the shaft when he made his way up again, a steady stream of moans falling from Albus’ lips as a sort of symphonic background noise to Gellert’s intense focus of sucking Albus’ cock to the best of his ability. After a while of this, when the top of Albus’ thighs were quivering underneath Gellert’s arms, Gellert let go of the base of Albus’ cock and swallowed down his entire length on the way down.

Albus gasped in a mix of surprise and increased pleasure, his hands coming down to bury themselves in Gellert’s hair. Gellert breathed evenly through his nose while saliva trailed down from his mouth into Albus’ groin. He grabbed the wrist of Albus’ right hand and urged it around his own neck, _can you feel your cock in my throat,_ and Albus’ labored breathing ratcheted up several notches as Gellert urged him to choke him, his hand holding the back of Albus’, Albus feeling his own length bulging inside Gellert’s airpipe and Gellert holding onto his hand one side, and increased pressure on his cock on the other. It was all too much and when Gellert hummed around his cock, making his whole world tremble, it was the punch that sent him reeling over the edge and see stars.

It took a while for Albus to float down from his orgasm, but when he did, it was to the sound of Gellert coughing and clearing his airways.

“You did so good Albus,” he praised him, caressing his thighs, his voice scratchy, but sounding smug. “So good.”

Albus threw an arm over his face, embarrassed. “Shh.”

“My knees are kind of sore, could you –”

Backing further up on the bed, Albus gave Gellert the space he needed to climb up on it. Albus watched, perched on the back of his elbows, as Gellert prowled over to him on his hands and knees, reminding him of some sort of carnal beast. When Gellert was level to his chest, he leaned in to kiss him on the mouth, and Albus could for the first time that night appreciate the feel of Gellert’s lips on his. The soft kiss ended on a tender note, with Gellert leaning his forehead against his.

“Do you need a hand?” Albus asked, his voice low. “I rather doubt I could top your performance.”

Gellert’s lips quirked, and Albus’ stomach swooped as he realized just how clearly he could see him now. He leaned in to kiss Albus briefly again, playfully drawing at his bottom lip. “I had something else in mind actually,” he said, and Albus felt Gellert’s hand trail down his chest, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Now that you’re all relaxed.”

_Oh._

“Anything,” Albus breathed, spreading his legs. 

Gellert sat back on his heels in the space Albus had made for him. “Lay back,” he commanded, and Albus obeyed him while his gaze drifted to the alluring breadth of Gellert’s shoulders and his arms lightly resting on Albus’ thighs. Gellert jutted one of his own legs to the side and pulled Albus’ left leg over his knee. Albus couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation when Gellert’s fingers grazed over the already sensitized skin of his inner thigh, brushing lower, coming to a rest below his perineum. Gellert’s head was bent low, and Albus listened, breathless, as foreign – but familiar – incantations fell from his lips like a long-lost song.

Albus sensed the effects of his magic immediately as a calm and lightweight feeling settled over his very bones. In this serene headspace, Albus felt more than ready, and when Gellert’s fingers easily sunk into his loose hole, he was delighted to realize that he was. Gellert didn’t seem to have caught on to this, as he was busy flexing his fingers, stretching Albus and mumbling some additional spellwork. Albus made a few impatient noises, and Gellert seemed to get the hint, withdrawing his hand.

A frisson of excitement shot through Albus as Gellert adjusted their position, pulling Albus’ left knee over his shoulder and inching closer, lining himself up with Albus’ opening. Albus swallowed as he watched Gellert give his own cock a firm stroke from tip to base before carefully pressing it against Albus’ entrance, slowly sinking into his warmth, inch by inch.

Albus shuddered, twisting his fingers into the bedspread. Gellert was gripping onto his thighs to the point of pain, but there was no feeling but overwhelming pleasure in the stretch of the girth filling him deep. When Gellert finally had sunk all the way home, he gave a shaky moan. Albus breathed evenly, enveloped by the feel of Gellert inside him.

Gellert relaxed his grip and slid his hands up to Albus’ waist, his fingers making little indentations as he pressed into the soft skin there. Albus could tell that he was looking at him, trying to make out his expression in the dark, so he gave a little sigh of encouragement. Gellert’s head bent down again, and Albus observed through a fresh surge of arousal Gellert watching himself pull out and sink back into the depths of Albus. His careful pace increased bit by bit, and when Gellert eventually located Albus’ prostate and the latter gave a surprised cry of pleasure, he sped up incrementally until his thrusts were punishing enough to echo from the walls around them.

“Gellert,” Albus pleaded, flexing his thighs to meet every snap of his hips.

Gellert groaned, his upper body jerking forward so that his forearms came to rest on either side of Albus’ chest to support his weight as he bent over him, pounding into him from the changed angle. Albus wrapped his legs around him and gripped Gellert’s arms, his breath hitching, embracing the building tension in his gut and Gellert’s stomach pushing down on his throbbing cock in the slick slide between their bodies. Their teeth knocked together in a messy press of lips, both panting into each other’s mouths, the staccato of their breaths harmonizing into a crescendo, and Albus was sure he was about to tip over the precipice, when Gellert suddenly pulled back from him.

Albus’ onset whine of disapproval died in his throat when Gellert drew him by the hips into his lap, Albus sinking down onto his cock in one go, burying him to the hilt. Arching his back and clenching as Gellert reached uncharted spots inside him, Albus’ vision whitened out, and with three quick powerful thrusts from Gellert, the both of them were coming undone, gasping and dissolving into the pleasure gripping their bodies. Gellert’s hips stuttered in the aftershocks, and Albus convulsed around him, milking every last drop of his seed until they both went still, their breathing mellowing out.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Gellert, Albus buried his nose into his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of skin and sweat. Gellert’s arms slid around Albus’ torso, and he embraced him close, pressing his lips to the juncture of Albus’ shoulder and neck. An overwhelming urge to cry swept over Albus in the stillness that followed, and he had to blink to not spill tears when Gellert brushed comforting circles with his hand over Albus’ upper back. Guilt twinged in Albus’ gut over what he had just done, and how he didn’t regret it one bit.

After an infinity, or maybe just a minute or two, Gellert carefully dipped Albus down on his back and pulled out of him. He settled down beside him, leaning on one elbow, catching Albus’ right hand and wounding their fingers together. Albus didn’t look at him, but he could tell that Gellert was studying his face.

“You know,” Albus said, because the emotional vulnerability between them was stifling, “You really need to work on your covers.”

Gellert kissed his shoulder. “Are you saying it’ll be too predictable if I go for Brian next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic mostly inspired by the line Griselda Marchbanks tells Umbridge which I've also included here. The title of the fic is the name of a song by Miley Cyrus (that gives me all the grindeldore feels!!!)


End file.
